The Change
by drthmik
Summary: Jubilee has died before, how diferent could another death make her?
1. Ch:0 Life Happens, Then You Die

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

A/N: My muse being the fickle thing that it is (seriously, it has no attention span at all!) refused to leave me alone or let me finish another chapter of my other fic, Fireworks and Claws, without my writing this. Have no fear another chapter of F&C is pending ASAIFWI (as soon as I finish writing it)

A/N 2: WOW, I've been trying to put this up for over a week with no luck. well I finally got it up, enjoy!

**Part: 0 Life Happens, Then You Die.  
**

Blood dripped down into the pool that was forming. Breath ragged and gurgling as lungs filled with yet more blood. A phone dropping from nerveless fingers as the strength to hold it failed. Tears streaked the blood on her face, he hadn't been there. Nobody had. She had left a message trying to say all she could. Her last words. Even as the darkness began to eat her vision she whispered them again.

"Wolvie, I'm sorry I blamed you. I forgive you. I'm sorry. Help. Me..."

She coughed, blood splattering into the growing pool of blood. It was getting hard to breath. Idly she wondered if she would drown in her own blood before she bled to death.

NO!

She had to stay strong. She had to hope. The X-Men would get home soon. They would hear her message and come for her. Even though they had kicked her out, they were still her family. They would use Shi'ar technology to save her, or Warren's blood again. She watched the door to her apartment. Soon it would bang open and they would rush over.

They would come

Soon

Her life flashed before her eyes. All the pain and Joy. Her Parent's pride at her Olympic potential, their deaths, finding Wolvie and being his partner and an X-Man, going to the academy and becoming Gen-X, Adventures and learning, her capture by Bastion and her torture at his hands, The Death of Everet and the breakup of Gen-X, Living with Angelo in LA, The Church of Humanity, her death and renewed life, Angelo's death,

M-Day

Becoming 'normal,' being rejected by her family and thrown out to fend for herself…

She had never wanted to be normal, not like some of the others. She had loved her powers as much as almost anything. On some of her bad days she hated all the X-Men for their abandonment of her. Especially Wolverine who she loved with all her being, who was her father, mentor, partner,

Hero

Then she would forgive them, she could understand their position but it still hurt.

But now it was too late.

She had caught him robbing her apartment and had yelled.

Attacked

Forgetting her lack of power for that one

Fateful

Moment.

He had turned on her and ravaged her with claws and fangs and then disappeared out the door.

Leaving her for dead.

Her eyes dimmed as the darkness finally consumed her vision and all she could hear was her heart

As the beat…

Slowly…

Stopped.

-Not the End-


	2. Ch:1 Alive Again

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 1 ****Alive Again**

Jubilee's eyes snapped open. She gasped as if it was her first breath

She had never been so alert upon waking in her life.

And she hurt. Pain shot through every nerve in her body. She coughed, blood flying from her mouth in a spray, nuclear bursts of pain accompanying each expulsion.

Then she felt energy flowing into her, gushing fire into her veins. Tears formed in her eyes as she burned with power for the first time since M-day.

Turning she saw the full moon through the window in the night sky.

Then the energy and pain left her and her eyelids drooped.

She was unconscious

But no longer dead.

Not the End


	3. Ch:2 Awakenings

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 2 ****Awakenings**

Jubilee's eyes slowly blinked open. Sunlight was streaming in the window and right on her face. "God Damnit. Who opened my curtains?" Jubilee muttered as she tried to roll over and cover her head with the sheet.

There was no sheet

She wasn't in bed.

Her eyes snapped open and again she was fully awake. Gasping in horror as she remembered the night before, she scrambled out of the huge pool of her own sticky drying blood.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." She gasped starting to hyperventilate. "Get control of yourself Lee! Those SHIELD Doctors said no excitement or stress for the next month." She touched the bandage under her blood soaked shirt.

No pain

Tearing off the soiled garment she pulled off the bandage and looked at where her still healing chest should have been.

Unmarred skin

Just a week ago a three inch diameter metal spike had been driven into her chest just over her right breast. It had taken shield's best doctors a week to put her back together again. They had cloned some of her ribs and her right lung and had rebuilt her crushed chest using the latest technology that had probably cost them millions to use on her. But even with their very best work it would have still taken another month to heal completely.

And there would be a scar. A big one.

Now she looked like nothing had happened to her. Every wound was gone as if it had never been. Here eyes snapped to her wrists where the nail scars were still there. A look at her bare stomach revealed the Electrical burn scars from Bastion's tender ministrations. 'So' she thought, 'old scars are too late for whatever it was to heal.' This meant that the scars criss-crossing her back from the beating they had given her before her crucifixion and the ones on her feet would still be there too.

She sighed.

"Gotta find out what's going on."

She looked for her phone.

"Of course, it's in the big pool of blood on the floor. Where else would it be?"

She reached out and grabbed the phone and cleaned off the blood and looked at the display.

One message

She called her voice mail

"Jubilee, we got your message and we'll pass it on to Logan next time we speak with him. Also, remember that the emergency line is for emergencies only and is NOT to be used as a messenger service."

Jubilee blinked at the phone in her hands before hitting the key to delete the message.

"Scott is such an ASS!" she said as she entered the number for the main line.

Not the End


	4. Ch:3 Discoveries

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 3 ****Discoveries**

Jubilee starred at the file that had just come in the mail. Almost a month earlier she had awoke from, as near as she could tell, her second death this year. Naturally she had called the smartest person she knew.

Hank

After speaking bobby had flown the X-jet out to L.A., helped her clean up the blood and damage and brought her to Xavier's and Hank had done a battery of tests and then Bobby had flown her back to her apartment to wait for the results.

It had taken over 3 weeks.

Of course Jubilee understood, what with Hank running himself ragged looking for a way to reverse the inevitable extinction of mutant kind he only worked on her case when he needed a break from that one.

Now the results were in her hands

A binder that looked as thick as one of the later Harry Potter books.

She flipped through page after page of Medical and scientific Jargon, diagrams, charts, graphs and text so small that she had to squint to read it.

It meant nothing to her.

Finally, way at the back she found a simple letter from Hank.

------------

Salutations Jubilation,

Our dear friend Bobby has informed me that while my carefully prepared documentation of your condition may be thorough and containing all the relevant information required by your person about your new condition, it is, as he describes it, a monstrosity. So I present to you this simple list of what I have discovered.

First, You are still not a mutant

Warrens blood is not in your system healing you

You have however undergone a mutation process different from that which creates Homo Superior and includes some DNA fragments that are similar to the Canis Genome

Your physical strength, reaction time, agility and speed have undergone a 600 increase (Bobby tells me to add that this makes you quick strong and fast)

Your Physical stamina and regenerative and sensory capabilities are very nearly at Wolverines levels

And last, you now have the potential to undergo Physical metamorphic changes.

I hope this clears up some of the questions that you had over what has happened to you.

Ever your friend,

Hank

------------

On the floor next to the dropped book of medical information a writhing form growled and twisted, clothing tore, bones shifted, muscles bulged and rippled and fur burst from pale Asian skin. With a snarl Jubilee flipped onto her feet and raced out the open sliding glass door onto her balcony and howled to the rising full moon. With a leap the fully transformed 120 lb wolf flew off the balcony and, landing in a crouch on the street 4 stories below, leapt forward and raced into the night.

Not the End


	5. Ch:4 Running

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 4 ****Running**

_She ran._

_Her heart pounded slowly in her chest so she ran faster and faster. The Life Giver looked down on her from between the tall things. She paused and howled at it a couple times._

_A gasp and the scent of fear interrupted her calling on the Life Giver and she growled._

_It ran_

_She chased it. It made gasping high pitched noises but didn't run fast enough to be a challenge. She slowed to a trot and followed the sound and scent of her prey. She wasn't hungry so she just planned on catching it. It got into a big something that stank of fire and smoke._

_It roared at her so she growled back at it._

_It screamed and roared louder and then ran away._

_Fast_

_She chased_

_It went faster_

_She chased, heart pumping breath hissing_

_Joy in the chase, the Life Giver's reward for good howling._

_She leapt_

_Claws catching and teeth tearing into the thick tough hide of the fire beast_

_She began to rip and pull at it's guts, tearing off huge bad tasting pieses._

_An armored hide_

_She tore at it trying to find a vital_

_It began making death screeches and slowed down._

_Stopped_

_The small prey jumped out and ran_

_She looked but went back to the large prey_

_Looking for meat_

_Nothing but pieces left but no meat._

_She scented but found nothing._

_She whined at the Life Giver_

_Scent of more prey_

_Like her but small and on the other side of some sticks making high pitched short sounds._

_The sticks didn't stop her she walked through them_

_The prey growled a challenge_

_She grabbed it by it's head and bit down_

_A Crunch, she slurped at the blood and brains quickly consuming her prey and breaking the bones for the marrow. _

_Finished with her meal she Howled well fed thanks to the Life Giver and drank the Life Giver's Silver power. Then she scented a predator._

_A challenge to her territory_

_She stalked the challenger, staying down wind. It walked the wide places between the tall things and smelled of blood and power and male musk._

_He walked strait to her den and began to enter_

_Intolerable! Stalking time was over_

_She attacked_

_Claws dug into his back and her teeth clamped to his neck, he roared and shook, she held and tried to break him._

_His claws dug into her side and tore her off flinging her away_

_Blood sprayed from her wounds_

_They were very deep but this was the Life Giver's strongest night so they were gone soon_

_She leapt at him again and he drove his claws into her throat and chest_

_Her momentum pushed her further onto the claws but it also brought his face into her jaws she bit and tried to break his head_

_Her teeth broke and he threw her away again_

_She landed on her side and gasped as her lungs healed and reinflated, he made some quiet noises but didn't come closer to press his advantage_

_She rolled to her feet and was on him again in an instant, he squawked then tosses something away and the fight continued._

Not the End


	6. Ch:5 Caught

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 5 ****Caught**

Logan stared down at the struggling wolf he had pinned under him. He sat on its back with his left hand claws driven through the black furred neck right into the cement sidewalk. However, despite the three claws pinning it to the ground the wolf was still trying to turn its head enough to bite him. The wolf had fought hard for hours taking punishment that would have even slowed him down and while the claw marks it had left on his body were already healed the bites still burned like they were full of acid keeping the wounds open and raw despite his healing factor. In fact they would still be fighting had he not lucked out and severed the wolf's spinal cord, paralyzing it.

A scent arrived on the wind and he looked out at the mouth of the alley.

"Took ya long enough to get here." He growled as the X-men appeared "Ya got the cage?"

Hank pulled a floating platform around the corner with a large cage mounted on top.

"I cut her spine so she can't move but if I pull the claws she'll heal and all hell will break loose."

With Hank's help they pulled his claws out of the ground and they got the wolf into the cage without mishap. Quickly Logan retracted his claws and slammed the cage door, locking it.

Emma looked almost forlorn as she stared into the cage. "So Robert was right?" she asked glancing over at Logan who nodded and said "She's a werewolf now, either we help her learn to control her beast or we give her to one of the packs so they can."

"Let's get her home."

-----------------

With a roar the Wolf slammed into the cage door and it rattled and shook as she assaulted it. After several minutes she decided that there was no way out.

Curled up on the floor of the cage she watched the invaders converse every once in a while something buried deep inside recognized something that they said and memories like dreams flowed. The memories didn't seem real, there was almost no smell in them and they were muffled but she could see many things and all the invaders were in them. She looked longingly at the entrance to the depths of her territory, her den. It was lost, the invaders had won she cried her loss and despair to the moon which glowed with steady, reassuring power.

Comforted she curled up and slept.

Not the End


	7. Ch:6 Home Sweet Prison

**The Change**

By: drthmik

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself and any characters I make up, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

**Part: 6 ****Home Sweet Prison**

Jubilee groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The dream had been so real. Then she noticed it, the scents had changed. She couldn't smell the palm tree outside her window or the Pacific Ocean. The lingering scent of her own blood that had perfumed her apartment for the last month was gone as was every defining scent that she had discovered with her new growing senses.

Instead she smelled an almost overwhelming scent of pine, the bed frame, the floor, all the rest of the furniture in the small room and even the walls were all pine and once Jubilee levered herself up off the bed she could see that there were pine trees outside the window too. Other scents mingled in with the pine, lamp oil from the lamp hanging from the rafters, the cotton sheets, burnt oak and pine in the fireplace. These she cataloged automatically, detecting each strange scent and using some method to detect where and what it came from and filing it away for future reference.

She would have been amazed that she was doing this but she didn't even notice it over the detection of the scent of the invaders from her dream. They had been in the room not too long ago but only one remained nearby.

The first invader.

Jubilee rose and moved silently over to the door. He was just outside coming closer.

Moving fast Jubilee was up in the rafters over the door and waiting.

Moments later the door opened and the man walked in and froze looking at the bed and in that moment Jubilee dropped towards him.

But in a single smooth movement he spun, grabbed her out of the air and pinned her to the floor.

_Snick_

Jubilee froze, the familiar sound was accompanied by a pair of blades imbedding themselves into the floor on either side of her neck. Jubilee looked up at her captor and saw him clearly for the first time.

"Wolvie?"

Or, rather, that's what she tried to say. What came out, however, was a gargled rasp that highlighted the pain in her throat. The center claw had stabbed right through her neck literally pinning her to the floor.

Logan looked her in the eyes and then nodded to himself and with a wet sounding _Snick_ he retracted his claws. Blood spurted out of the wound in her throat and Jubilee coughed and grabbed the wound suddenly afraid. Why had Logan hurt her? Then she felt the wound in her neck close as fast as Logan's ever did. Carefully feeling her throat for the wound and finding only smooth skin she looked up at Logan. "Do you remember anything?" Logan asked softly as he sat down in the cabin's one chair. "I was reading the last page in Hank's book and everything gets blurry." Jubilee hopped back into the bed and sat cross legged facing Logan. Logan looked a little grim as he told jubilee what had happened to her.

"So you're saying that that guy was a werewolf and now I'm one too." Jubilee deadpanned, skepticism oozing from her expression. Logan ignored the look and nodded solemnly. "You'll learn all about other werewolves and about how to use your abilities and control the change. But we have to be careful. The wolf in ya has instincts and needs that will overpower ya a lot while you're a new wolf." Logan looked grim as he looked Jubilee in the eyes and asked, "Are ya going to do what it takes to learn about the wolf? I ain't going to lie to ya kid. It's gonna be hard. Real Hard."

Jubilee looked down at her hands then back up into Logan's eyes. "What're we waiting for?"

Logan smiled, "Nothin' kid, not a thing"

Not the End


End file.
